


His Voice [Taeyong x Doyoung]

by yyxyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyxyuta/pseuds/yyxyuta
Summary: Taeyong's whole life revolved around music until he lost his ability to hear, he lost his passion for music and he thought there was no hope of getting his ability to hear back. Until a few months later, he goes to school one day and he hears a beautiful voice coming from somewhere, he follows the voice and he hears him. Doyoung.





	1. 1- The Theatre

It has been months since Taeyong lost his ability to hear, doctors have said that it was because of his depression and that he would be able to hear again but it has been months already, and he still wasn't able to hear. Taeyong has given up on any hope of being able to hear again and believes he has lost one of the only things that mattered to him the most, being able to hear music, the one thing that his life revolved around. His passion for music was what always kept him going, he was extremely talented, he was always complimented on his talented and was always told that he would go far with his career. "You're so talented! You have a career in music! I bet you'd be the best out there, Yongie!" He always imagined having an amazing career in music, until his sudden hearing loss. When he lost his ability to hear his passion for music was lost as well. All hope was lost. Until one day, the day that changed his life forever.

 

The day was just a normal day when it started, he got ready and went to school, once he went to the hallway he heard something. This stopped him in his tracks and he was trying to convince himself that this is just his imagination, until he could hear the voice more clearly, it was beautiful, someone was singing a ballet. Taeyong then followed the voice, while he was following it, it was getting more louder the closer he got, surprisingly the voice lead him to the school's theatre. He opened the door and saw someone singing, his voice was so beautiful that Taeyong just stood there, listening to the beautiful voice until the person stopped and realised that Taeyong was watching. Once he saw Taeyong he realised that Taeyong was listening to him. "o-oh h-hello!" The boy said shyly, Taeyong saw his mouth move so he said in sign language "Do you speak sign language?" surprisingly the boy replied to him in sign language "yeah I do!" Taeyong quickly went to him and said in sign language "I don't know how but I could hear your voice!" the boy was surprised and said, "you did?" Taeyong replied and said, "yes I did, and it was beautiful!"


	2. 2- It's nice to meet your acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and the boy introduce themselves.

"I don't know how but I could hear your voice!" the boy was surprised and said, "you did?" Taeyong replied and exclaimed, "yes I did, and it was beautiful!"  
The boy quickly went shy, smiled at him and replied with "That is so nice for you to say, thank you." Taeyong smiled at him and then introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you! My name is Taeyong, what is your name?" The boy introduced himself and said, "My name is Doyoung!" He bowed and smiled "It's nice to be your acquaintance! Taeyong smiled at him and was about to say something else but then the bell rang, Doyoung realised what time it was so he quickly got his bag and ran to the door until he fell over and dropped his books, Taeyong instantly went to his aid and picked up Doyoung's books, Doyoung and quickly bowed to Taeyong before he quickly ran off, leaving Taeyong in the theatre until Taeyong went to his classroom.


	3. 3- No, this is not love at first sight./Doyoung's backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung Kept debating to himself if he fell in love with Taeyong. He kept debating if this was love at first sight. Something that he promised to himself that he would never believe in.

Doyoung quickly gets his books and runs out of the room and runs to the bathroom. He quickly runs to the mirror and just looks at himself. "He is so nice??" "he is so cute??" Doyoung kept debating about what was happening to him at that moment but he was certain with something, that he felt something when he was talking with Taeyong, something that made him feel happy, something that he hasn't experienced before, something similar to what he feels with his family, but stronger, much stronger. He then whispered quietly to the mirror, "Is this love..?" then he quickly shook his head and said to himself, "no. love at first sight doesn't exist, at all." but then he argued with his words again, "love?? Why would I love him anyway?? I just met him!" He kept arguing with himself until the 2nd bell rang, "oh no... I'm late to class.."  
This was the first time Doyoung was late to one of his classes.

 

Doyoung's backstory:

Doyoung has never had an opinion on love, he always thought that love can come in any way and any form. He only started getting opinions on love once his mother remarried. His mother and step-father both believed that they fell in love at first sight, they were both so romantic and seemed like the perfect couple. The one thing that everyone loved was their 'connection' how they met randomly and locked eyes with each other. One of his mother's vowels from her wedding day was "We met randomly, but we had a connection like no other when we first met it was truly love at first sight." On their wedding day the couple both promised to stay with each other forever, in sickness and in health. Everyone was so happy for them, even Doyoung. Everyone thought that their love would last forever until a month after their wedding, when Doyoung came home early while his mother was at work and he caught his step-father, kissing another woman that Doyoung has never seen in his life. It was at that moment that he stopped believing in love at first sight. Doyoung's mother was a popular musician in their community and always focused on her music and family above anything else. Once Doyoung's mother found out about her husband cheating on her she completely stopped her whole career and went to a small job at the local supermarket. That event was so traumatic for her that she lost all inspiration for music. Doyoung's mother was the only person in Doyoung's life that showed interest in music, she was the one who helped him get voice lessons and gave him an interest in music. Since that event, Doyoung has shunned any signs of love at first sight. As that was something his mum believed in until she got cheated by her husband. The person who she believed loved her as much as she loved him. All of this because she believed in love at first sight.


End file.
